Sticky Sweet
by SoSmallWriter
Summary: A night out by the fire turns into something so much more.


The night was silent except for the fire crackling the log wood providing heat in the frigid air. Olivia was snuggled close into Brian's side, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her back. It was peaceful. The trip was planned last minute, Brian wanted to take Olivia away somewhere and get her mind off of everything. He enjoyed camping with his father when he was a little boy and he would always treasure those good times. Now, he hoped to make good times with Olivia.

"This is nice," Olivia said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's so quiet out here."

"That's what I was hoping for," Brian smiled as he looked at Olivia and how she glowed next to the flame of the fire. Even with that silly pointy hat on, she was gorgeous.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many stars," Olivia commented as she sat her thermos down on the leafy ground and looked up.

Overhead of their campsite, the trees dispersed and tiny specks of white light twinkled against the midnight black sky. They were looking up at twinkling balls of the past.

"When I was seven I remember taking a trip out here with my dad. On the way up we would stop at a store and pick up things for s'mores because Mom never let us have anything sweet. We would eat so many of them that we always went home with bellyaches." Brian grinned at the memory. "Those are the kind of memories I want us to have."

Olivia pulled away from him so she could get a better look into his eyes. She saw the flames reflect in the soft color of hazel. "Good thing I packed the right things then. They're in the blue bag in the tent." Brian leaned loser to Olivia and gave her a gentle kiss before climbing off of the log they were sitting on and going to find the bag full of goodies. It didn't take long before he came back, unzipping the bag and pulling out the contents.

"You know," Olivia said as she stood up to join him around the fire, "we could have s'mores... or we could use that chocolate for something else." Her eyes turned to a darker shade of brown as lust took over. Brian's eyes followed her as she made her way into the tent, unzipping her jacket, and giving Brian a peek. "Are you coming or what?"

Brian let out the breath that had caught in his throat before sprinting to the tent and joining Olivia inside. He pulled the chocolate syrup out of the bag and tossed it onto the makeshift pallet.

"It's just you and me," Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "out in the middle of nowhere. I'm freezing. I need someone to keep me warm."

Brian's insides were on fire as Olivia reached her hands to the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and off of him. He didn't even feel the chill from the wind as her hands roamed over his chest. Her lips connected with his and she slipped in her tongue, teasing him, knowing what he wanted, knowing what she wanted. She wanted him inside of her.

Her hands went to the button on his pants as she worked at getting them off of him but his hand stopped her. He reached for her pants and swiftly pulled them down her toned legs, pushing her gently onto the pile of blankets. He pushed his hands under her shirt and pulled it off of her, tossing it somewhere to the side.

"So beautiful," he mumbled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "but I think we're missing something." He climbed off the top of her and searched for the bottle of chocolate, finding it and holding it up so Olivia could see. She nodded, giving him the okay to pour it all over her. Slowly the chocolate dripped onto her front side and collided with her olive skin.

Olivia's breathing was getting heavy as she knew what was coming next. She could see the lust in Brian's eyes and she was ready. She was so ready. She let out a soft moan as his tongue landed on her stomach, just above her belly button, and began licking the sweet candy up. He went fast as first, in a hurry to move lower down on her body. He came to the top of her panties when he stopped and gently kissed the tender flesh three times. He ripped the panties off of her, exposing her full body to him. "So damn beautiful." His kissed dipped lower until he was directly over her most sensitive spot, he slipped in his tongue, wiggling it back and forth, causing erotic sounds to spill out of Olivia's mouth. These sounds made him even harder.

"I need you," Olivia whispered and that was all she had to say. Brian stood up long enough to rip his pants of, tossing them into the air to land somewhere unknown. He climbed back on top of her, lining his penis in the perfect spot before plunging into her. A loud gasp escaped from her lips as she closed her eyes.

"I love you," she moaned in between thrusts.

Brian would have replied but he was too concentrated. He wanted to give Olivia the best night because he knew what tomorrow would bring. He forced tomorrow out of his mind and focused on the right now. He looked down and really took in the scene below him. Olivia was underneath of him, sweat causing her hair to stick to her face, her breathing heavy, her breasts upright and perky. He could feel her walls begin to constrict around him as he plunged into her more forcefully. He was close and he knew she was too.

"Let go," he whispered and seconds after the words left his mouth Olivia had lost it. She cried out his name along with other expletives as her body shook with intensity. Brian let himself go as she cried his name and their fluids mixed with each other.

"That was..."

Brian rolled over next to her, again moving hair out of her face. "The best sex I've ever had."

"Me too," Olivia panted, "some memories we made."

"I bet neither one of us forget it."

Olivia smiled as she cuddled into Brian's side, the cold air was starting to get to her but she didn't want to lose the flesh to flesh contact. "I love you so much, Bri. Tonight was perfect."

Brian kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Liv. More than you could ever know."


End file.
